Everytime you walk out of the door
by Kaye
Summary: A Taiora songfic. Sora thinks about why Tai is never home and always at something containing soccer.


Hey again. This is a songfic of Taiora, my second favorite digi-couple. I hope you like it.  
Disclaimer: I own neither Digimon nor Every time you walk out that door by Kelly Rowland (poor me).  
_lyrics  
_story  
~*~*~*~*~*~*  
_  
A table set for dinner only just for one  
Staring at your empty chair  
Remembering all of the crazy laughs we shared  
Last time you were sitting there  
  
_Sora walked into the silent apartment her and Tai had bought after they got out of college. She sighed as she walked into the kitchen putting down her books and picking up the note left on the table, Sora, so sorry but coach called an emergency meeting and I had to go. I'm so sorry, I'll be home as soon as I can. Tai.'  
Stupid Tai. Why do I love that man. Always off to some stupid meeting or practice. Why'd he have to be so good at soccer? Sora mumbled picking up a box of rice and starting her dinner._  
~Flashback~_  
Hey Sora! I'm in here, Tai called from the kitchen.  
Did you make dinner? Sora asked suspiciously.  
Of course not. I don't want us both poisoned, so I just ordered out. Tai said putting two plates on the table.  
I thought as much. Hey where'd you get that cut?  
This? The stairs just kinda remembered they didn't like me and I fell down them, he responded sheepishly.  
You fell again? I don't see how you can be so good at soccer when you're such a natural klutz Tai.  
_~End~_  
Oh yeah. That's why I love him, Sora said staring at his chair, wondering when he would get back tonight.  
  
_I can hear your voice still calling out my name  
And smell your scent upon the pillow next to me  
Imagining your kisses when I close my eyes  
But they don't replace you holding me  
Our house is not a home when I'm alone here  
Summer turns to winter when you're gone  
And all I see is clouds outside my window  
Every time you walk out that door_  
  
Sora looked out at the empty night sky. Tai wouldn't be coming home tonight. They had a scrimmage early in the morning and he found it easier to just stay in Kyoto then going to Odiba and then back. So here she was again, with another sleepless night. She couldn't go to her bed, it reminded her too much of him, and if sleep lured her in she would be trapped forever, never escaping the pining for him. So she had to keep awake. How she sometimes wished he was a normal 22 year old, and not a soccer star, but she knew she wouldn't love him if he wasn't the soccer loving Tai.  
  
_In the morning as I slowly wash my face  
Feel you sneaking up on me  
But my reflection staring tells me everything  
I'm alone you're not really there  
  
_She walked into the bathroom and began to take a shower. As she stepped out, and wrapped the towel around her she swore she heard the door crack open.  
Stupid mind. I'm alone here, she cursed herself.  
She started washing her face and felt someone tug on her towel.  
Tai! I told you not to do that! She said whirling around, but all she saw was empty space.  
She scolded herself again because she was losing her mind. She knew that was something Tai would do, but he wasn't here. He was in Kyoto, not with her.  
  
_I can hear your voice still calling out my name  
And smell your scent upon the pillow next to me  
Imagining your kisses when I close my eyes  
But they don't replace you holding me  
Our house is not a home when I'm alone here  
Summer turns to winter when you're gone  
And all I see is clouds outside my window  
Every time you walk out that door_  
  
Sora stared out at the star less sky. He had come home for a week but now he was on tour again. He was going to be gone for two months or was it three. She walked out of her room and into the kitchen and looked at the calendar.   
Yep like I thought, three months. Oh joy. I might as well live with Mimi. I'll call her tomorrow. I miss my friends, and Tai won't call, and if he does well then, he'll show he still cares.  
She walked slowly to her room and sat on her bed, but sleep wouldn't come.  
  
_I'm not saying that I just can't live without you  
But my life is so much better, with you here  
You turn my dark into light and you make everything alright  
By my side  
_  
Sora got out of the of the cab and paid the man. She got her bag out of the trunk and walked up the three flights of stairs to Mimi's apartment.  
Oh Sora come in please. I'm just helping myself to lunch, that's no problem is it?  
Of course not Mimi. Are you sure it's ok if I stay here? I mean three months is... Mimi cut her off, No it's fine Sora. Really. I'd feel alone too if I lived in an apartment by myself.  
But Mimi you do live by yourself.  
No I mean I get visitors and Joe comes by a lot, so I'm never really alone.  
I'm not alone. I just missed spending time with my friends. I get to see Tai a lot too. Just... she trailed off.  
Whatever Sora, just keep telling yourself that, Mimi mumbled letting Sora enter.  
  
_Our house is not a home when I'm alone here  
Summer turns to winter when you're gone  
And all I see is clouds outside my window  
Every time you walk out that door_  
  
Sora pulled the covers closer to her. She had moved back into her apartment after one month. She couldn't stand being around the happy couples. She was alone while everyone else was happy. She swore as she heard the door jiggle with keys inside them and then open.  
Stupid mind. I must be more tired then I thought. Stupid hallucination, she muttered as she tried to close her eyes again.  
She had been use to noises at night but this was ridiculous. She needed to see a doctor.   
Oh yeah last time I saw a doctor they told me I was pregnant with Tai's kid. I'm not going back, and I still have to tell him. Argh he doesn't deserve to know, Sora mumbled to herself.  
The door creaked open and she rolled over shutting her eyes. She felt two arms encircle her as another body made itself present.  
Crap, I'm going insane. She said pulling away from the invisible grip.  
Well if you are that makes two of us, the jolly voice said.  
She whipped around, Tai, what what are you doing here?  
Strangest thing, I get a call from my baby sister telling me that you're pregnant. So I fall down a flight of stairs and I get a break to come back, he said chuckling at the stunt he had pulled.  
But why Tai? You love soccer. This is everything you've ever wanted, why go get hurt for me? Sora asked throwing her arms around him.  
I love you more. You're the everything I wanted, and now I do have everything I dreamed of, Tai said returning the hug.  
I love you too Tai, but when do you have to leave again?  
Sora looked up at him with hurt eyes and he chuckled slightly, well I do, but I found out that we can bring someone with us on tour, if you wanna come that is.  
Sora's eyes changed from hurt to happy and she nodded, of course Tai. A team full of soccer players, what more do I want? It's only who I hung out with my entire childhood.  
Tai laughed at her antics and kissed her forehead, good we leave tomorrow.  
Sora nodded, falling into the first deep sleep she had had in a long time.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Wow, that turned out weirder than I thought. Well then anyway, r&r to tell me what you think. I swear I'm starting a theme of all my favorite dig-couples, all the girls go through a state of angst because they can't be with their guys, they have a kid and then the guy comes and takes them away into happiness. That's depressing. And no flames! None! Got it! Until next time, I bid you farewell. Wow I'm being proper. I'm hyper.  



End file.
